


Доброе утро

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Юлиан просыпается в постели не один.





	Доброе утро

Юлиан проснулся с гудящей от похмелья головой. Он шевельнулся, пытаясь встать, и только тогда сообразил, что это не одеяло кажется таким тяжелым, а просто к постели его придавливают чьи-то руки. Похолодев, Юлиан, с трудом разлепив глаза, повернулся направо. Там, закинув руку ему на грудь, лежал Шенкопф.

«О нет!» — с ужасом подумал Юлиан.

В этот момент кто-то звучно всхрапнул слева. Юлиан обреченно развернулся и обнаружил, что с другой стороны в точно такой же позе спит Поплан.

«Мне конец», — подумал Юлиан и закрыл глаза.

Предыдущий вечер вспоминался смутно.

Кажется, они пили, кажется, Шенкопф и Поплан по очереди доливали ему в бокал. Что было потом?

Юлиан напряг память и едва не застонал. Голова грозила расколоться на куски, воспоминания же разбежались в разные стороны и словно бы ехидно хихикали. Словно яркие вспышки, перед Юлианом мелькали обрывки вчерашнего вечера.

Вот они втроем вваливаются в спальню, целуясь и раздеваясь на ходу.

Вот Шенкопф швыряет его на кровать, заводит руки за голову и нависает сверху, а Поплан в это время еще стаскивает носки, ставшие вдруг такими своевольными.

Вот они зажимают его между собой, гладя и целуя, и Поплан шепчет что-то вроде: «Ты такой красивый», прикусывая за ухо.

Вот Шенкопф достает смазку и начинает готовить его, пока Поплан ласкает руками и языком его член.

Вот Поплан разворачивает его к себе: «Я буду первым, потому что у Шенкопфа больше» — и начинает трахать, медленно и вдумчиво, а Шенкопф тем временем столь же медленно и вдумчиво вылизывает его рот.

Вот Поплан кончает и уступает место Шенкопфу, и оказывается, что у него и в самом деле больше, и это очень даже хорошо чувствуется.

Вот он раздвгает шире ноги под Шенкопфом, стонет в рот Поплану и, кажется, просит еще.

Вот он кончает, пачкая спермой живот и скуля от вожделения.

Сейчас Юлиану тоже хотелось заскулить — но от совсем другого. Ему было невероятно стыдно. Как можно было так напиться и оказаться в одной постели с теми, кого он так уважал, кто были его учителями и наставниками? И как он сможет смотреть им в глаза после этого?

«Может, — малодушно подумал Юлиан, — мне это только приснилось?»

Но саднящая задница и стянувшая кожу на животе засохшая сперма делали такой вариант очень маловероятным.  
Собравшись с духом, Юлиан попытался выбраться из-под гнета обнимающих его рук. Может, если он уйдет сейчас, Шенкопф и Поплан ничего не вспомнят?

— Куда это ты собрался? — хрипло мурлыкнул Шенкопф, крепче прижимая его к постели.

— А как же доброе утро? — вторил ему Поплан, придвигаясь так, чтобы стало ясно, что утро именно доброе.

— Э... — протянул Юлиан, тщетно пытаясь сообразить, что теперь делать. — Знаете... Я не очень помню, что было вчера...

— Ай-яй-яй, — покачал головой Поплан, — а ведь вчера было хорошо...

— И тебе понравилось, — подхватил Шенкопф.

— Надо повторить, — хором заключил они, и, прежде чем Юлиан успел что-то возразить, как-то так оказалось, что член Шенкопфа уже снова внутри него, а Поплан вновь завладел его ртом.

Хотя, по правде сказать, не очень-то Юлиану и хотелось возражать.


End file.
